The strawberry cake Honey one shot
by miss89
Summary: Chiyoko is sister to the feared Nekozawa. One day she joins the Host Club's baking event.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by darksunshinexxx on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs:**  
_// -_ means the person is thinking.

* * *

The last class had just ended and Chiyoko and the other girls headed towards the Third Music Room, where the Host Club had yet another event. The girl was a bit nervous, she just started at the academy a few weeks ago where her older brother, Nekozawa also were student. Even though they were siblings they were definitely not look alike. He was dark, wore dark clothes, had dark hair and did not wear the school uniform like the other boys. Chiyoko was straight the opposite. Her hair was almost pink and had beautiful bright blue eyes. But a bit like her brother, she was a bit different in her school uniform – she did not wear the ugly yellow dress like all the other girls did – her was bright red.

Opening the door her jaw almost dropped down. The Host Club surely knew how to keep their costumers busy – by baking! Chiyoko rubbed her eyes with one hand while hugging her skeleton cat with the other.

- "Hello! Are you lost?" two voices made her almost jump and she turned to see the Hitachiin twin standing with their usual grin glued on their faces. She blinked a few times before answering.

- "No" she simply stated and walked pass them deeper into the room. The twins looked at each other and then shrugged. Chiyoko sat by a table and wrapped her small arms tightly around her skeleton cat, Mr. Catty-chan, silently watched the many girls around. It all looked funny and like many other girls she loved cake. Smiling she jumped of the chair and headed towards one of the smaller kitchens to bake.

- "Young lady! Haven't I seen you before? What's your name?" a soft voice asked her. Jerking he head she was face to face with the President.

- "Chiyoko Nekozawa" she stated. Instantly Tamaki's head shot up and started to shiver.

- "You.. you are... argh!!" he rushed over to hide behind "Mommy".

- "What's the matter?" Kyouya questioned from him. Tamaki was more or less scared to death and could only point to the small girl. A little smile crawled upon the vice president's lips.

- "What's wrong with Tamaki-senpai? Who is she?" Haruhi asked slightly confused. Sure she had heard about Nekozawa before, but this girl didn't seem to harm anyone.

- "Well.. It's Nekozawa's little sister Chiyoko. She's a bit different from her scaring brother. If you notice, then she has almost pink hair and is very small. She never liked to be like every other girl" Kyouya explained and fixed his glasses.

- "So.. so she is not so scary like Nekozawa?" Tamaki stuttered.

- "No. You should be ashamed" Kyouya stated making Tamaki sitting in his emo-corner. The pink haired girl blinked at them, knowing what they were talking about – her brother. Nobody liked her because of him. A sad expression appeared on her face and hugged her cat while looking at the other girls who simply turned away from her.

Standing against the wall her eyes suddenly locked on a small boy. She had seen him before, but wasn't sure of his name. He was pretty cute alright. He was sitting at a table not far from her, stuffing his face with cake. He then looked up from his plate and his brown eyes met her blue ones. A bright smile came over his small lips.

- "Chiy-chan! Come over and eat some cake!" he shouted making her blush. Slowly she walked over to the little blond host.

- "Would you like some strawberry cake? Or maybe some ice tea?" he asked and looked at her with his adorable eyes. A slight brush came over her cheeks.

- "Strawberry cake!" she stated and sat next to him. He pushed a plate with strawberry cake over to her while eating his own. She took the little in her hand and took a piece of her cake and ate it. _/He looks so cute/_ she thought and silently looked at him while eating her cake.

- "What's wrong Chiy-chan?" he asked making her snap out of her thoughts.

- "Huh? Uhm.. no" she mumbled and looked away. The small blond host blinked at her and pulled a big smile. Chiyoko blushed again.

For a few hours went on, and they had some small chats sometimes. Not must because she was very shy around him. Most of the time she just smiled or nodded. Suddenly, while looking at her other piece of cake, a small hand placed a strawberry on her plate.

- "Huh?" she looked at him and he just smiled sweetly at her.

- "You love strawberries, so have mine" he stated. This time she blushed pretty much.

- "You're so sweet Honey-senpai" she mumbled quietly, but loud enough to make him hear it. He looked up t her and noticed her blushing cheeks. First he just started at her, like he didn't know what to say.

- "You're cute too, Chiy-chan!" he smiled. The almost pink haired girl blushed more and her cheeks were almost just as pink as her hair.

Then she had to go home, she had to be home before darkness.

- "It was nice to have cake you with you, Chiy-chan" Honey said before she left. Softly she bit he lower lip and quickly pecked his cheek before going home.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Mitsukuni Haninozuka one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**

From the author:

Feel free to leave a review ^_^


End file.
